


Dressed in Sunshine

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tumblr prompt "Leliana--yellow".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed in Sunshine

Leliana is, herself, not terribly fond of yellow. That is, she likes all colors, likes them in many happy combinations. But taken on its own, yellow is not likely to attract her to an object. Or was not, before. Now, it catches her eye, like a beam of sunlight, with the warmth of friendship. She wonders, would Josephine like this? This flower, this finch, this frock, would they make Josie smile? Because Josie is that beam of sunlight to her–a person who thinks “how will this affect Leliana” in a time when almost no one else does. When the world has fallen down again and she must be more a weapon than a person, some days Josephine, bright in her yellow satin, is the only person who even says, “and how are you today?”, and Leliana loves yellow for her sake.


End file.
